StarCraft: The Queen of Blades
by Il Romanziere
Summary: Just added my 3rd chapter after a long absence, sorry, hope you enjoy, currently working on both fanfics, this and my RA: Stolen Property story as well. Please R&R.Thanks, Ill Romanziere
1. Prologue

**StarCraft**© and **StarCraft: Broodwar**© and its dependencies are sole property of **Blizzard Entertainment**©

I hope you enjoy my fanfic about one of my favorite games of all time. Please R&R.

**StarCraft: The Queen of Blades**

_**Prologue**_

**Early Morning, Shakuras**

'_Brother Zeratul, are you there? Can you hear me?' _Praetor Artanis said using the telepathy that the Protoss needed to communicate.

'_I am here Praetor, I can hear you,' _responded the Dark Templar Zeratul. He squinted at the horizon as the bright light of the Shakuras sun slowly raised into the sky. His eyes still burned from the blast that had come from the Xel'Naga Temple where at the base they now stood.

'_May Adun be praised, Zeratul, for the power of the two crystals worked, the Zerg have been scoured from Shakuras, we must inform Raszagal,' _Artanis exclaimed.

'_Easy my young Praetor, for the crystals seemed to have worked, we must remain cautious and exterminate any rogue Zerg that might have avoided the blast,' _informed Zeratul. He looked briefly at Artanis then back at the towering Nexus in the distance. _'We must also remember that Kerrigan is still lingering and may still yet have forces at hand, waiting for our next move.'_

'_I admire your wisdom Zeratul, we shall meet with our brethren and pray for our victory at the Citadel of Adun, our time of reckoning is upon us,' _Artanis said proudly. As he finished, he and Zeratul began their journey back to Razsagal's temple where the Dark Templar already were beginning to congratulate the two of them.

**Midday, Korhal**

"Listen to me, are you hearing me right? You damn fool, there ain't no way that those Protoss survived the battle, I don't even know why you would come here looking for help," Emperor Arcturus Mengsk said to the figure in his office. He stared blankly at him.

"I'm not looking for any help, Mengsk, you know why I came here," the figure told him. He walked closer to the desk. Jim Raynor stood in the dim light, his hand resting lightly on his holstered handgun.

"Oh, so you're here to kill me, is that it?" Mengsk questioned sarcastically. He looked squarely into Raynor's eyes. "Listen, you cannot take on Kerrigan yourself and you know it."

"Just give it up, Jim."

"I know I can't and that's why I'm here, I wanted to know if you would be interested in a new program that I'm comin' up with," Jim told him with a grin slowly forming on his face. "I know you can't pass up on bargains, especially ones that could benefit yourself."

"Hmm, what'd you have in mind?" Mengsk asked, listening more closely. Raynor began to explain his new idea to Mengsk. He wanted to train Ghost specialists that could take out Zerg Hive Clusters even in just small squads of 5 or 6. He told Mengsk that he was working with Zeratul and other Protoss to design a new form of cloaking ability that even Zerg observers couldn't see through. He explained to Mengsk that not only could it wipe Zerg from the universe but could also be a heavy monetary gain as well.

"Tempting offer, James, very tempting," Mengsk was indeed interested. He could eventually make this a major advancement to his military strength along with money to help rebuild his pathetic Dominion and fleet. "Alright Jim, you have yourself a deal, go talk with your Protoss friends and get back to me within the next Lunar year."

"Good doing business with you Mengsk, I will be getting back to you," Raynor said as he turned towards the door and headed back to the _Hypernion _which was docked at Mengsk's Starport.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Five Years Afterwards**_

"_Only the Dead see the end of war."_

**Early Evening, Citadel of Adun, Shakuras**

The newly elected Judicator Artanis was walking around his chambers meditating to himself. He was wondering what was taking his visitor so long to arrive. It had been five years since they had seen each other last and he had told the Judicator that he was bringing an old friend along with him.

_'Where is he, he instructed me to be waiting for him hours ago,' _Artanis thought to himself. He looked out his window at Shakuras' horizon where the sun was slowly setting. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the Judicator's door. It was one of his Zealot guards.

_'Sir, Master Zeratul has arrived and he is waiting for you in the Citadel's main temple,' _the Zealot said in a deep tone.

_'Ok Urahyl, tell Zeratul that I will be with him in one moment and that I am excited for him to be home after these many years,' _Artanis told the Zealot. It was true; he hadn't seen nor heard from Zeratul in over five years. After Zeratul left, after the destruction of the Zerg forces on Shakuras, the Protoss had rebuilt their once glorified civilization on their new home planet. Also, as Judicator, Artanis allowed the Dark Templar to come out of banishment that the Old Order, the old Protoss leaders who were once known as the Conclave, had placed on them. Artanis was able to combine to powers of Light and Darkness from the Templar and Dark Templar to create an even more powerful army than before.

_'Brother Zeratul, it has been so long since we last conversed, how is it that you did not contact us in these five years?' _Artanis asked Zeratul when he reached the Citadel's main temple. He looked at his two visitors, both of whom he remembered vividly. _'And you mighty Captain Raynor, it has been a long time since I have had to honor to speak with you, come, we must return to my chambers where we can discuss what has happened since the last Great War."_

_'Artanis, a Judicator, I am very pleased to here that,' _Zeratul said when they returned to Artanis' chambers. _'Well, Judicator, Captain Raynor and I have some very interesting news.'_

"That's right boys, looks like Kerrigan might be up to something again," Jim Raynor said.

_'He's correct Artanis, the power fluctuations around the planet Char have grown ever stronger and I fear that Kerrigan has found the ability to create and control her own Cerebrates which she would use to retake Auir, Shakuras, and all other surrounding planets with swift ferocity,' _Zeratul said solemnly. _'But fear not, my young Judicator, Raynor and I think we may have a solution to our problems, one that would help eradicate the Zerg for good and help us retake our beloved home world, Auir.'_ Zeratul looked into the hopeful eyes of Artanis who was elated at the idea of having a way to retake Auir and rebuild their civilization on their own home planet.

_'This news is most interesting indeed, Zeratul, you must explain your ideas and we can begin work on them immediately,' _Artanis said. Zeratul and Raynor explained to the Judicator that they had already begun the work four years earlier and were nearing completion on the project. They explained that they requested the help of Emperor Mengsk and his Terran Dominion and that there was a peace being formed between the two races so that they could live and fight alongside one another as brethren.

"The UED was completely destroyed by Kerrigan's forces and no ship ever reported having returned to Earth, looks like Dugalle and his boys failed their mission," Raynor added to the conversation. "They won't, well shouldn't, be a problem." Fact is that Raynor really had no idea about the UED and if they had plans of retaliation against the Protoss and Terran Dominion along with finding a means to control the Zerg.

_'For now Raynor, we shall not worry about the Directorate of your planet Earth or their plans of controlling any of the Zerg, for now we must complete the task at hand, I request to you that now is the time to return to Korhal and relay this information to the Emperor of your Terran Dominion, we can now begin training of the units,' _Zeratul informed Raynor.

"Right, when I return, we can begin constructing a new Academy," Raynor replied. They planned to build the Academy and train Ghosts, Templar and Dark Templar with all of their powers combined into one. The Ghosts would train to use the mind powers developed by the Templar and to harness the Dark Energies of the Dark Templar. In retrospect, the Templar and Dark Templar would learn the ways of the Ghost stealth technology and of nuclear technology developed by the humans. With these new units, the Terran and Protoss would be able to eradicate any Zerg looking to conquer the worlds once more. They could also take back Auir and Tarsonis.

_'It is done then, Zeratul and I shall study in the Templar Archives and wait for your return Master Raynor, our mighty Templar warriors and your battle-hardened "Ghost" warriors will come together to form a most worthy army, worthy even for Adun himself, En Taro Tassadar!' _Artanis stated and led Raynor to the Protoss Stargate where _Hypernion _was docked.

_'I hope to hear from you soon Captain Raynor and may the gods watch over us,' _Zeratul said as Raynor climbed into the Battlecruiser that loomed above them. Artanis and Zeratul watched as the ship exited the atmosphere and headed toward Korhal.

_'Are you completely sure about this plan Zeratul?' _questioned Artanis.

_'I am positive that it will work, Judicator, I have complete trust in Raynor and his comrade Mengsk, things will turn out better for both our races,' _Zeratul told Artanis. Artanis, however, still looked slightly worried.

_'I hope you are right Zeratul, May Adun watch over us,' _Artanis replied. Indeed, Mengsk was also betrayed by Kerrigan as were all of them. The Judicator began to realize that Kerrigan, the self-proclaimed "Queen of Blades" was about to meet her end.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: New Recruits**_

"_To be prepared for war is one of the most effectual means of preserving peace."_

_George Washington - Jan. 8, 1790_

**Early Morning, Terran Dominion on Korhal**

Captain James Raynor and Emperor Arcturus Mengsk looked down from the podium at the lines of the Ghost soldiers. When they put out the announcement that they were looking for recruits for a new training program, they didn't think that there would be such a turnout. Raynor looked at Mengsk and stood up to the microphone.

"Good morning, now the reason that Emperor Mengsk and I asked for all of you to come today is that, most of you now know, we have a new program you all will be trained for," Raynor said into the loudspeaker. He looked for any signs of reaction from the crowd of soldiers but got nothing more than seats shifting or yawns. "This program will be very new to all of you; you will be learning skills that even the greatest Terran generals can not teach you, that's why I have called upon the help of another race, the Protoss."

Raynor knew that would get the attention of the crowd. Seats were now shuffling as some of the men stood and began to ask questions while others were talking to one another. As all this happened, Mengsk got up and began to speak into the loudspeaker.

"Now I know this may surprise you all but Captain Raynor and I have come to the conclusion that this is most necessary if we want to finally eradicate any remaining Zerg in the galaxy," Mengsk said to the crowd.

"How do you know if we can trust these aliens?" questioned one of the recruits followed by a crowd of agreements.

"I have been fighting alongside them for a long time, against the Zerg in the final defense of Auir before it succumbed to the Overmind's will," Raynor said to the crowd. "One of my dearest Protoss friends, Praetor Fenix, was brutally slain by Kerrigan and her forces nearing the end of the last Great War, as well as your beloved General Duke."

"What do you mean, Duke was murdered?" another recruit asked surprisingly. This kind of startled Raynor, this meant that Mengsk didn't tell his men that Duke was slain by the Zerg.

"Yes, Kerrigan had Duke killed," replied Raynor. He looked at Mengsk and motioned him to leave the stage so he could talk to him in private. Both climbed down the steps and talked off to the side of the stage.

"What'd ya mean you didn't tell them," Raynor said to Mengsk trying to keep his voice low.

"I didn't want them to know that one of their glorious generals succumbed to the Zerg besides why should it be any matter to you?" Mengsk replied. "I'm helping you, aren't I?"

Raynor agreed and went back up on stage. He quieted to crowd down and explained to them what was going to happen within the next few months. The soldiers didn't really like the idea that they were going to be trained alongside Protoss warriors on the Protoss planet Shakuras but they knew better than to argue with superior officers.

**3 Days Later, Midday, Terran Dominion on Korhal**

"Sergeant Ellison, those birds almost fueled?" Raynor asked the lead pilot of the Dropship battalion. They were at one of the Starports on Korhal. All around them, Raynor could see Ghosts packing their gear on different Dropships and getting ready for their long flight to Shakuras.

"Almost sir, give me about 10 more minutes and I think we'll be all set," replied the sergeant. Raynor gave him a nod and headed over to the 11th SCV and Engineer battlement. He was planning on starting construction for a new Terran settlement on Shakuras. It would help to strengthen the already fast growing Protoss populace with new Anti-air defense and ground defense.

'Can't be too prepared, I don't want none of those Zerg attacking Shakuras and messin' up what we've been planning,' Raynor thought to himself. He checked with the lieutenant working with the SCVs and made sure they were ready. Shakuras' environment was much different than Korhal's.

"Yessah, the SCVs are almost done," the lieutenant told Raynor. "We collected and stored a lot of minerals from the mineral fields that weren't affected by the nuclear storm; we can use them to start construction on a new Command Center when we reach Shakuras."

"Very well Lieutenant," Raynor replied. He saluted the men and walked to his Battlecruiser where Mengsk was waiting for him.

"I will be waiting to hear from you in a couple months, I hope all will be doing well and I'm going to want to visit the settlement," instructed Mengsk. Raynor nodded and saluted the Emperor.

"Will do Mengsk, before you or I know it, these men will be the smartest, toughest bastards we've ever trained," Raynor reassured him. "See you on Shakuras."

And with that, Raynor climbed into the Battlecruiser and radioed to all pilots. He was bringing a fleet of Wraiths and Battlecruisers to set up a defensive grid on the outskirts of Shakuras' atmosphere.

"148th Battlecruiser Squadron, 99th Wraith Squadron, I need you to cover my ass, watch for any Zerg forces, with all our movement, Kerrigan is bound to sense something," Raynor informed them as they were leaving the atmosphere. They changed course and headed for Shakuras.

**Late Evening, Protoss Nexus, Shakuras**

By now, Judicator Artanis and Zeratul had informed the Templar of their new assignment and what kind of new training they will be required to perform. It went pretty smoothly with the Protoss warriors. They felt that if it gave them the ability to retake their home world and destroy their enemies then they would be honored to fight for it. Zealots and Dragoons received brand new armor and shielding with upgraded firepower. The Protoss fleet was also given upgrades of their own. Artanis was beginning to gain more trust in their newly found army.

Artanis also selected Zeratul to be Praetor of this new army. The first Dark One to hold that kind of honor in many thousands of years. Both of them were walking along a darkened corridor inside Shakuras' main Nexus.

_'Have you heard anything new from Captain Raynor, Zeratul?" _questioned Artanis. _'I grow increasingly worried about his safety in getting such a massive military movement here to Shakuras; surely Kerrigan will feel the presence of it."_

_'Do not fret Artanis, I have faith in Raynor, he will see to it that no one will be hurt, and as for Kerrigan, I'm sure she will feel such a presence but she is waiting for us to make the first move, that I am sure of,' _Zeratul reassured Artanis. Yes, they had technically made the first move but however, Zeratul felt that this one yet does not scare Kerrigan.

_'Do you think Kerrigan realizes our intentions?' _Artanis questioned again.

_'No, I do believe she knows something isn't right, why else would we have not launched a counter-attack after so many years, she must suspect something, but I do not believe she knows of our current plans,' _Zeratul replied. Two Zealots came rushing into the room as he finished speaking.

_'Sirs, the Terran captain, Raynor, is on his way as we speak, he tells me to inform you that he is bringing a massive army to help reinforce our defenses here on Shakuras, this is a proud day indeed,' _one of the Zealots told them.

_'Wonderful news, let us head back to my meeting chambers in the Citadel, we shall contact Raynor from there,' _said Artanis. They walked out toward the Citadel past three big Pylons powering the Nexus and the Photon Cannons providing a defensive perimeter. Just shortly after six years of almost complete destruction, the Protoss were beginning to look like the civilization it once was.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A Growing Enemy**_

"_Never think that war, no matter how necessary, nor how justified, is not a crime."_

_Ernest Hemingway_

**Early Evening, Throne Room, Char**

"My queen, the last of your broods are beginning to take shape, we will soon be able to launch an assault on the pitiful Dominion forces patrolling the outer rim of this system," a dark, sinister voice said. The shadowy face looked down at her visitor.

"Do not be quick to judge our outlying enemies, it's been a long time since there has been any kind of large-scale battles, not since the last Great War, I've needed this time to muster my forces," the dark figure on the throne answered. Kerrigan continued to stare at her aide, Duran, who also stood ground and refused to move a muscle.

"Yes, my queen, I understand the logic, but the secret weapons that we've been breeding for the years past is almost ready to hatch and with it, we should be able to finally destroy any and all Terran and Protoss in the universe," Duran replied with a deepening tone. Kerrigan brooded for awhile before responding.

'He could be right, but I'm not sure if I want to utilize my new pets just yet,' Kerrigan silently thought to herself. She pointed at Duran and told him to mobilize her newly formed Khasara Brood to wipe out any Terran forces on the two outlying colonies just outside Char and any air armada that may be patrolling the system.

"Accepted, my queen, this task will be performed without prejudice and may we show our enemies that the Zerg will rise once more," Duran said as he was leaving Kerrigan's chambers.

'Zealous, he is, I just hope that it doesn't interfere with our plans, for I feel something strange is happening that I cannot foresee,' Kerrigan thought to herself.

"What are you planning, Jim?"

**5 Days Later, Newly Constructed Terran Colony on Shakuras**

Jim Raynor, Artanis, and Zeratul were making a final round checking on the remaining stages of construction. The entire colony of Terrans had constructed their new temporary home in less than 2 weeks. With the war and fighting that they had already witnessed, Raynor was really surprised they still had to the power to build a base that quickly.

_'I must say Captain Raynor, I was skeptical about this at first but your Terran colony works with the strength of many beings,' _Artanis telepathically told Raynor. He gazed with that solemn look most Protoss had, staring deeply with those glowing greenish eyes.

"Yea, they do know how to get a job done when told to," Raynor replied proudly of his men. He looked at a Starport with a squadron of Wraiths preparing to take off to make their rounds at the outer rim of the planet. The vehicles fired up their booster engines and blasted toward the milky dark sky. Shakuras' two moons really were a sight to see in a night with open skies. Lately, they were lucky enough to have really good weather.

_'I agree, Judicator, these aren't like the pitiful creatures of the so-called Directorate, they are much more keen and willing to fight for their race and freedom,' _Zeratul looked at Artanis, again with the same blank, solemn gaze however Raynor could tell that if he could, he would be smiling. It was nice to be able to feel happiness because for the longest time, Raynor couldn't think of one time that he smiled. Since the Great War, it was hard to keep emotions under control.

'I hope you're up there somewhere Fenix, I'm gonna need ya,' Raynor thought to himself. He looked up into the starry night sky of Shakuras.

**The next morning, Shakuras**

"Alright, men, listen up," Raynor boomed into the microphone in front of the makeshift podium. "Today, we begin training you for new forms of combat and endurance training."

The hundreds of Ghosts were staring at Raynor, eagerly waiting to get their new training underway. Across the field from where they were sitting, Artanis was overseeing Zeratul's talks with his Templar brethren.

_'My brothers, today begins an immense turning point for our race, you will begin to become greater warriors than your brethren before you,' _Zeratul said to his fellow men. _'It does my heart good to see all of you young, strong templar willing to do what you must to help our race and take back what was once ours, your homeland of Auir!"_

With that, came cheers and howling of delight and exuberance from the crowd of templar that lined before Zeratul. They new what they had to do and were ready to do it. They would begin by learning the new forms of stealth and nuclear technology that the Terran Ghosts had mastered for centuries. They were intimidated but intrigued by this technology. The Ghosts, in turn, would begin learning about more advanced mind control powers and combat far beyond what they have ever comprehended.

Both races of elite fighting units, were about to come together to form the most potent and deadly form of combat every conceived by either of the Protoss or Terrans. What both didn't understand was, a new threat was forming on the outskirts of Char that they hadn't considered.


End file.
